Love doesn't last long
by Chin Su17
Summary: Claire and Quil loved each other. But there was one this standing between that love. Quil being a werewolf. Will she find out and still love him or will Quil end up lying to her while going out with her? find out... Sorry for the crappy summary.


**Unfortunately I don't know own any of the characters, but I hope you enjoy this story.**

_**Love doesn't last long**_

_**Chapter 1: Feelings**_

I was just getting my homework in my bag when I realized that Quil was probably waiting for me. Just his name affected my heart and pulse. '_Argh! I have to stop these feelings, he obviously doesn't share the same ones,' _I thought to myself as I just hurried out of the classroom. Not even getting the chance to go to my locker I just left the school. Just as I had predicted. He was waiting for me. _'Great' _I thought my stomach did little flip-flops. Life was so unfair; mind you I came to that conclusion long ago.

I have a secret that I want to keep between us. I know he doesn't like me like I like him. This one time when I was fifteen I thought I loved Quil. Because I knew him since I was a baby, he was my best friend my first crush even and my first love; I wanted him to be my first for everything. Unfortunately I had made the mistake of taking liberties into my own hands. I had asked him out on my birthday, since I thought that he liked me in the same way. But no he just said he would rather us stay friends than to become something more.

Now I am some delicate flower, very emotional, and did I mention I am a very shy delicate flower? That was all thanks to him; I was outgoing and had big dreams. But since my fifteenth birthday I haven't done much dreaming about my future anymore and I have become some freak that only has one friend. Madison. She and I have become quite close since school started, we do everything together. The funny thing is that we even do our homework together, because it seems that we basically have the same homework. There are words for people like Madison and I; Nerds, Sad people, Anti-Social, and the list goes on and on.

But if I didn't have a friend like her I would have been so doomed in this school. As I got into Quil's truck that Jacob gave him for his birthday I started operation 'Small talk' where I was going to be really cold to him and either not talk to him or say as little as possible. Mind you I was doing this for like three years now and he hasn't caught on yet. Because of that day I made myself the fool.

"Hey Claire," He said as usual.

"Hi," was my only reply.

"How was school?" Quil asked as if he was totally oblivious to the fact that I might even be slightly mad at him.

"It was good," I said, I even refused myself to look at him so I was basically talking to the window.

"That is good," he said because he is Quil he was just trying to make some talk because it was always so awkward in the car now since the incident. I just rolled my eyes at his attempt to stop it this time.

"So what do you do at school?" he asked.

"I learn that is the whole reason for an education" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes again and feeling kind of smug. I could feel his struggle for something to say since I was killing his conversation starters. Finally not even 10 minutes later we were in front of my house. Unfortunately he killed the engine which made me worry because that meant that he was going to either coming in or that he was going to keep me in the truck and talk for a bit. His question however kind of caught me off guard.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked. That right there was what made me even madder. That he would decide to just forget.

"You know exactly the reason why I am mad at you Quil, and don't you dare try and say that I am being silly or anything, because since that one day at my birthday you have ruined my life and I don't want that to happen again thank you very much! Also today was your last day for driving me to school. My mom said that she was more than happy to drive me to school starting tomorrow. So, this is goodbye. FOREVER!" I said. I had ever intention to walk to school. I wasn't going to tell my mom that I liked Quil. So as long as no one finds out than we are all happy. Quil thinking my mom is taking me to school, and my mom thinking that Quil is taking me to school. Not noticing the tears that had welled up and fell on my cheeks. Grabbing my bag and running inside and slamming the door and locking it. Thankfully my mom was going to be at work until nine tonight.

**~Quil's point of view~**

"Since that day you have ruined my life!" those words kept ringing in my head. I didn't ruin her life. Did I? No I couldn't let myself think like that of course I didn't ruin her life. She is just taking things widely out of proportion. Is she? Maybe I should check with her mom just to be sure, because I don't think that Claire is willing to wake up at like six in the morning to start getting ready so her mom could take her at seven forty five. There is no way that Claire will want to be at school that early. Does she? And how is supposed to come home after school? Would she walk? Or would she get a ride from one of her friends? Or would she walk? Maybe I will go pick her up after school, just to be on the safe side.


End file.
